


The Baffled King

by SharkbaitHaHa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, set somewhere in s12 I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHaHa
Summary: After nearly losing Cas, Dean finally says what he's been holding back. Cas finally understands.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	The Baffled King

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably set somewhere around s12. I wrote this around that time as my wish for how destiel should become canon. Well, now that ain't happening, here's my take anyway. I recommend listening to Jeff Buckley's cover of "Hallelujah" while reading.

FADE IN:

INT. IMPALA - NIGHT

It is silent in the impala as DEAN drives. SAM is in the passenger seat, staring out the window in reflection of the day’s events. CASTIEL sits in the center of the backseat, looking tired. Every once in a while, DEAN glances in the rearview mirror, sending a concerned glance his way. CASTIEL notices, but does not acknowledge.

After a minute or two of painful silence, SAM reaches over and turns on the radio. DEAN does not stop him. Jeff Buckley’s ‘Hallelujah’ begins to play, and no one complains.

WIPE LEFT:

INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - SAME NIGHT

‘HALLELUJAH’ begins to fade to a faint instrumental background.

The three enter the bunker in varying states of exhaustion. SAM goes straight for the showers and exits. DEAN and CASTIEL linger in the library. A table separates them.

DEAN

I think we need to talk about what happened.

CASTIEL 

(stiffly)

I think we did all the speaking we needed to already.

DEAN

You know those words were just talk. I needed to distract him before he...before he hurt you.

CASTIEL appears offended by the comment. He opens his mouth to say something, pauses and thinks, and then attempts again.

CASTIEL

Do you think I cannot take care of myself?

DEAN

(impatient)

This was bigger than you just taking care of yourself. This was Fate trying to put you out of commission. Permanently. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than just ‘taking care of yourself’ to keep you safe. Don’t be stupid here.

CASTIEL

(indifferent)

If I had died, I had died. Then the cycle would’ve stopped. No more Curse of the Winchesters. No more deals and death and suffering.

DEAN

(shakes his head, incredulous)

You don’t get it, do you? Not at all. Why do you think we’re stuck in this stupid cycle, Cas? We’re stuck because of one thing and one thing only. And you’re such an Angel you don’t see it.

CASTIEL

(even more offended by the Angel insult than by what DEAN said earlier)

See what?

DEAN

…

CASTIEL

See  _ what _ , Dean?

DEAN

See that it’s because we matter too much to each other to let the other go.

CASTIEL is silent for a long moment, processing. He realizes what DEAN is beginning to get at, the message that he’s refusing to outright say.

CASTIEL

You’d let the entire Earth burn to save me?

DEAN

(resolutely)

I would.

CASTIEL

Because...because I’m family?

DEAN

(softens)

No. Not because you’re family.

CASTIEL

What then?

DEAN steps around the table that divides them, so that they are only standing a foot apart from each other. He is letting his guard down, all of the shields and masks he’s worn for so long. It feels terrifying and he begins to tremble. However, he continues.

DEAN

Because...because I…

DEAN trails off, finding it difficult to find the right words to finish.

CASTIEL gets it now.

CASTIEL

Oh. 

DEAN realizes CASTIEL now knows, and he looks down at the ground, suddenly shy.

DEAN

Yeah. Because of that.

CASTIEL notices that DEAN is slowly raising his guard again, and he is determined to keep that from happening. He closes the gap between them.

CASTIEL

There is no need to be ashamed of it.

DEAN

(quietly)

I’m not.

CASTIEL

Then why hide it for so long?

DEAN

Why do you?

CASTIEL is taken aback by such a question. He was not expecting this to suddenly be about his feelings too. It takes him a moment, but he thinks of an answer.

CASTIEL

I never hid it. Every sacrifice I made, every battle I fought, every victory I won and every loss I endured was in your name. How could those actions not be anything but a continual declaration of devotion? Of...of love?

DEAN feels hot shame rise up his neck and he turns away. He is undeserving of this. CASTIEL should not be saying these things to him.

DEAN

(refusing to look at CASTIEL)

Please take that back.

CASTIEL

(suddenly sad)

No. I will never hide anything from you. If you refuse to accept it, fine, but I refuse to hide it from you. I love you, Dean Winchester. I cannot help that.

DEAN

(hoarse)

Please…

CASTIEL forces DEAN to face him by stepping in front of him. When DEAN attempts to turn his face away CASTIEL stops it with a gentle hand. DEAN clearly wants to lean into the touch, but forces himself to jerk away.

CASTIEL

(soft but firm)

You have not changed from that night in the barn all those years ago. Even still, after everything...you have no faith. You still do not believe you are capable of being saved. 

DEAN says nothing. He couldn’t even if he tried.

CASTIEL

(continues)

Until you do, I will stay with you. And after, if you will let me, I will still love you. If you do not, I will let you enjoy your life and I will leave. That is my devotion to you.

DEAN faces him again and when he does his face is wet. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but he is too overcome with emotion to get what he needs to say out. Instead, he reaches out, gently grabs the back of CASTIEL’s neck, leans in, and kisses him. It is a short kiss and when DEAN pulls away, the fear is visible in his eyes. CASTIEL is clearly stunned, not expecting DEAN to make such a move.

DEAN

(brokenly)

I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay here.

CASTIEL

Then I shall stay.

DEAN kisses him again, firmer this time. He presses his body against CASTIEL’s, and they fit together as if they are lost puzzle pieces reconnecting. CASTIEL kisses back, and the two lose themselves in each other’s embrace. Both of their intentions are clear. They are not leaving each other tonight.

SLOW SWIPE RIGHT

INT. DEAN’S BEDROOM

As the scene slowly opens, clothes can be seen resting on the ground and Dean’s chair. The lights are off and the room is only visible in shadows and silhouettes. ‘Hallelujah’ plays clearly in the background as the silhouettes of CASTIEL and DEAN are seen moving together on DEAN’s bed. 

CUT TO CLOSE-IN 

DEAN and CASTIEL are seen kissing passionately on the bed, the only thing covering them being each other and the sheets. CASTIEL balances himself over DEAN, slowly rocking against him. DEAN has his arms wrapped tightly around CASTIEL’s body, pulling him close as if he tries hard enough they will become one. DEAN’s eyes are squeezed tight in overwhelming sensation and when CASTIEL begins to kiss his jawline and neck he begins to gasp and moan.

CASTIEL

(whispering in DEAN’s ear)

I love you.

CLOSE-IN ON DEAN’s REACTION

DEAN cannot articulate a response. Instead he barely gasps out CASTIEL’s name.

MUSIC AND IMAGE FADE OUT 

FADE IN on DEAN and CASTIEL resting post-coitus. They fit together perfectly. 

HIGH ANGLE MEDIUM SHOT

CASTIEL is awake and slowly stroking his fingers through DEAN’s hair. DEAN appears to be asleep.

DEAN   
(barely audible, eyes still closed)

I love you.

CASTIEL smiles softly.

END SCENE

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
